Tournée du Ladybug
by atadalove
Summary: — ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? / ¿Que si la recordaba? No abandonaba mi mente. Por primera vez desde que soy Ladybug sentí el miedo a dejar la máscara frente a todos. Mi mayor anhelo se había convertido en pesadilla, y sin quererlo, mi mente divagó a ese día de terror. *-* Esta historia participa en el reto; "Miraculous Ladynight" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*/Sean parte del terror.


Hola A todos... Les traigo amor. Iniciando el mes, les traigo mi primer aporte terrorífico de Miraculous Ladybug.

Esta historia nació para el reto #3 de Miraculous Fanfiction... **Miraculous Ladynight**

Autora: **Atadalove**

Palabras: 2,000 Según Mi Word

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces. La frase del principio fue tomada de Internet.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido no apto para los asustadizos.

* * *

.

.

 **Halloween**

.

.

.

"No hay nada como una noche de luna embrujada en todas las noches de Halloween. En esa noche fatal las brujas bailan y el cielo sin estrellas se lamenta negro e inmóvil. Los tonos sombríos de un bosque siniestro y oscuro de repente se iluminan bajo el rostro emergente de la luna llena. Hay algo inquietante a la luz de la luna. Las sombras de mil años suben de nuevo sin ser vistos y el susurro de las voces de los árboles se escucha: _Hoy es Halloween_."

.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? –Inquirió de pronto mientras estábamos de pie mirando el Atardecer.

— ¿Cuál noche? – Lo miré. Él se acercó y lo vi suspirar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a caer de ese modo. Me asustaste.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con tanta pasión. Me gustaba la forma en que me miraba. Con el tiempo aprendí a saber el significado de cada mirada. Él, frente a mí, parecía estar muy serio. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar el año pasado. Un día como hoy donde hubo un terrorífico Akuma atacando a los niños.

— ¿Aquella noche de terror? –Le pregunté. Él asintió. Le acaricié el rostro y él cerró los ojos. –No te preocupes, Adrien. Si caigo, sé que estarás ahí para sostenerme.

Nuestra relación había empezado de una forma inesperada y fue gracias a aquella noche. Para muchos era una noche terrorífica, pero para mí, Ladybug, fue la noche cuando Adrien Agreste me besó y confesó su amor por mí.

— ¿Por qué no me dices qué fue lo que ella te mostró? Gritaste tanto aquella vez.

—No hay necesidad. Además, no recuerdo los detalles. –Sí los recordaba. Aquella niña poseída me había mostrado mi peor miedo. Un terror tan grande que trato de ocultar siempre cada vez que me convierto en Ladybug. Un miedo que amenazaba en convertirse en realidad.

—No pienses en eso. –Me dijo abrazándome. Creo que notó mi palidez. —Seré paciente y esperaré. Cuando creas conveniente contarme estaré ahí para ti.

Su cuerpo apretándome, su corazón latiendo al ritmo con el mío, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus caricias en mi pelo. Lo amo. A pesar de que no sabe quién soy bajo la máscara es capaz de amarme de tal manera incondicional. Lo abracé también, pero a diferencia de él yo temblaba.

No quería perderlo. Sabía que él sólo amaba a Ladybug y no a la chica bajo la máscara que él tanto conoce. Pero aun así su amor era sólo mío.

—Adrien, debes regresar al castillo. –Le dije. Sólo teníamos permitido estar juntos por un par de horas ya que él es el príncipe y como tal tiene un deber que cumplir.

—Sí, lo sé. –Me soltó, suspiró y tomó su espada. –Quisiera poder quedarme todo el día contigo.

—Yo igual, pero ambos tenemos responsabilidades. –Tomé mi sombrero. Ajusté mi cabello y me lo puse. Todo bajo su estricta mirada.

Antes de irme le di un beso y lo abracé.

Debo decir que uno de los mejores placeres de la vida es abrazar a esa persona especial y que te devuelva el abrazo aún más fuerte. Justo como lo estaba haciendo él.

Nos despedimos y como si fuéramos extraños cada uno se fue por caminos separados.

Llegué a mi casa y al quitarme la transformación me acosté.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tikki. Yo sólo asentí sin decir nada más y cerré los ojos.

— _¿Recuerdas aquella noche?_

¿Que si la recordaba? No abandonaba mi mente. Por primera vez desde que soy Ladybug sentí el miedo a dejar la máscara frente a todos. Mi mayor anhelo se había convertido en pesadilla, y sin quererlo, mi mente divagó a ese día de terror.

Donde había sido inepta al pelear.

* * *

 _Hace un año…_

De sólo escuchar a las personas chillar de miedo me escondí para transformarme. Era de noche y muchos ya se habían ido a sus casas debido a la hora. Yo había estado entregando mi último pedido del día. La sonrisa siniestra de una niña hizo eco. Corrí donde estaba el caos.

La niña, causante de todo, tarareaba alguna melodía macabra y sonreía con el caos.

Aparecí frente ella como Ladybug, notando un peinado en dos coletas y una flor al lado. Su piel era blanca ceniza y sus labios negros. Tenía un muñeco espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza en sus manos que crecía al aumentar los gritos. Su vestido blanco estaba manchado. Atrás de ella había una sombra que cuando tocaba una casa, el grito desesperado de un niño se escuchaba.

— ¿Quién eres? –Ella me miró. Sus ojos eran blancos completamente. Sentí escalofríos.

—He improvisado un cementerio lleno de sustos. –Empezó a decir evitando mi pregunta. –Quiero que me acompañes en la noche más terrorífica del año. –La sombra a su espalda corrió hacia mí a tal velocidad que casi fue imposible esquivarla. Era veloz. No importaba los trucos que usaba, al final me atrapó rodeándome el cuerpo.

Sentí frío.

No podía moverme.

— ¿Te ayudo, Hermosa Lady? –Él estaba de pie sobre los techos cercanos. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

—Olvídate de mí, detenla. –Le grité cuando quería acercarse. –Está absorbiendo los gritos de los niños y los acumula en ese muñeco.

Chatnoir se movió rápido. Mientras él la atacaba yo trataba de liberarme. Vi como Chat la había acorralado pero ella fue más astuta.

La sombra que me tenía empezó a envolverme y a apretarme más. Frente a mi habían dos pares de ojos rojos que salían de la oscura sombra.

—No podrás escapar. –Escuché a la sombra hablar. Nunca pensé que tuviera mente propia. –Eres adorable, simpática e Inteligente… Pero sobre todo eres una bruja.

Esas palabras me dolieron. Yo no era una bruja. Sé que tengo poderes pero no era una bruja.

—No me consideran una bruja.

—No de frente y lo sabes. Los has escuchado llamarte bruja mientras caminas por las calles. –Al parecer sabía mucho. –Tal vez eres una heroína, pero sin ese traje sólo eres una mujer con miedo.

—Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ésta tormenta de terror. –Me susurró al oído. Eso me enojó. Otras personas ya me habían dicho que por ser mujer no era la indicada, que no soy fuerte. Me denigraban la autoestima. ¡No más!

—Por si no lo sabías, YO soy la tormenta. –Dije firme a mis palabras. No iba a permitir que su comentario me lastimase.

Tomé mi Yoyo y lo moví hasta formar una ráfaga fuerte de aire. La sombra me soltó y regresó a la niña que estaba acorralada por Chatnoir.

— ¿Creen que me tienen? –Dijo sonriendo y los gritos de los niños se intensificaron.

 _¡Sáquenme! / Mami, no quiero. / ¡Ayúdenme!, ¿hay alguien?/ Mami, ¿Dónde estás? / No me abandonen, seré un niño bueno. ¡No me dejen!_

Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón se oprimió.

— ¡Libéralos! –Exigió Chatnoir. Yo me abalancé contra ella y al verla descuidada le quité el muñeco.

— ¡Chat! ¡Destrúyelo! –Le lancé el muñeco y la sombra me golpeó fuerte dejándome inmóvil. Me agarró.

—Dame ese muñeco o la destrozaré por dentro.

— ¡Destrúyelo, Chat! –Dije algo débil.

— ¡Dámelo!

— ¡Libera a los niños, Chat!. –Le exigí y así lo hizo. Escuché al a niña chillar y caer de rodillas, pero la sombra recitó unas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Purifiqué al Akuma y usé mi amuleto, pero, antes de acercarme a Chat, todo a mi alrededor se trasformó.

Estaba siendo rodeada por los pueblerinos. Tenían antorchas y ¿tridentes? ¿Qué hacían ellos amenazándome con tridentes?

— ¡Muerte a la bruja! –Exclamaban mientras me miraban.

—A la hoguera

— ¡Elimínenla!

Se abalanzaron contra mí. Busqué mi yoyo pero no estaba conmigo. Ya no era Ladybug, sino Marinette y no tenía con qué defenderme.

— ¿Pero qué hacen? –Grité cuando intenté correr y mis pies no quisieron moverse. Ellos me atraparon.

— ¡Quemaremos a la bruja!

—No lo hagan. ¡Suéltenme! –Me moví pero no podía zafarme. En la multitud lo vi. No se movía y sólo observaba todo. Me había ayudado otras veces y con voz suplicante acudí a él. –Príncipe Adrien, le ruego me ayude. No soy una bruja y puedo probarlo.

Como respuesta caminó hacia mí. La multitud se había callado y cuando estaba a mi lado me acarició la mejilla. Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó pálida.

—A las brujas se les debe encerrar y quemar. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Las personas gritaron de júbilo y yo empecé a tener miedo al comprender las palabras que la sombra me dijo antes de desaparecer.

 _Todo en terror se transformará_

 _Y toda una noche durará_

— ¡No! ¡No me quemen! ¡Suéltenme! –A pesar de mis gritos ellos me encerraron en un ataúd y lo sellaron. Pude escuchar sus sonrisas. Yo estaba aterrada. Golpeaba la madera pero ésta no cedía. Quería salir. Sentía el humo entrar. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡De verdad iba a morir quemada! – ¡Sáquenme! ¡Me quemo! Déjenme salir, por favor. ¡No me quemen!

Les gritaba una y otra vez pero sólo podía escuchar sus risas.

—Ladybug, ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba muy agitada y sudada. Un sueño… había sido todo un sueño de pesadilla. Toqué mi pecho, mi corazón estaba acelerado. Miré a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un lujoso lugar. La cama era hermosa y la habitación blanco hueso. Era muy elegante.

—Al fin despiertas. Estaba muy preocupado. –Era el príncipe. Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama. Quiso tocar mi frente pero no lo dejé. –Sólo es saber si aún tienes fiebre. –Lo dejé. Parecía aliviado al comprobar mi temperatura. – ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte lo que ordenes. –Toqué mi rostro para comprobar mi máscara. –No te destransformaste. Pero supongo que estarás a punto de hacerlo. Fue una noche larga.

—¿Y Chatnoir?

—Te dejó a mi cuidado. Él sabe que puedo protegerte.

Me relajé. Sólo a Chat y Adrien les podía confiar mi vida.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba lista para irme. Me tambaleé al ponerme de pie y él me sostuvo. Me sonrojé un poco ante nuestra cercanía. Miré sus ojos. Sentí que me excitaba. Nunca me atreví, pero siempre quise tenerlo para mí.

Me pidió que cerrara los ojos y los cerré, aun sabiendo que era una trampa. Los cerré sabiendo que mis sospechas subían conforme lo sentía acercarse a mí. Me acarició la mejilla, me tomó por la cintura, dijo mi nombre en un susurro y besó mis labios ya sedientos por él.

Lentamente sentí mi corazón abandonar mi cuerpo. Usó su lengua para explorarme mientras una mano acariciaba mis caderas. No sabía que él podía enseñarme nuevas formas de enloquecer a una mujer, o mejor aún, humedecer su sexo con sólo un beso.

Me apretó a su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera su creciente deseo por mí. Gemí de la anticipación. Gemí porque sentía deseos de él.

–Si no tuvieras el traje serías mía, LadyBug. -Me dijo al detenerse y rozando mis labios. Aún estábamos muy cerca y su aliento se ligaba al mío.

Yo no pude decir nada. Estaba muy asombrada por lo que pasó y aún más asombrada de lo que había dicho.

El príncipe Adrien estaba enamorado de LadyBug y yo, como Marinette, enamorada de Chatnoir.

Enamorada, pero dejándome besar por mi otro amor. Porque sí, a LadyBug le gusta Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 _Actualidad_

El ruido en mi ventana me despertó. ¿Cuándo me dormí? Despejé las cortinas y vi a Chatnoir del otro lado. Lo dejé entrar.

—Sé que es tarde Princes, pero… –Lo escuché quejarse. Estaba herido.

—Recuéstate. Ahora te curo. –Fui a buscar mis materiales.

—Gracias.

Me hacía feliz que confiara en mí. Se durmió al recostarse en mi cama. Me acerqué y toqué su pelo, su rostro y sus labios. Me deleitaba con él. Le quité parte del traje y curé su costado.

Era extraño pero algo en Chat me atraía mucho. Cada vez que lo veía quería besarlo, pero sólo Marinette podía.

Vi que abría los ojos y el instinto me cegó. Lo besé.

 _Chatnoir era de Marinette._

 _Adrien era de Ladybug._

 _._

Fin

* * *

Disculpen si hallaron una falta de ortografía. Traté de eliminarlas pero fueron muy fuertes XDDD

Por si no lo entendieron, la época está basada en los tiempos de la Edad media cuando aún las brujas eran quemadas frente a todos.

Ésta historia es como la continuación de **Tourneé**. Pronto las juntaré en una.

Como habrán notado, la temática es Halloween.

¿Les gustó? *-* A mí si.

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos/Oneshots**

 **Hasta la proxima**


End file.
